ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glimmer Men
' Glimmer Men' is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case # 1: Quincy, Massachusetts This week the team travels to Massachusetts to investigate the USS Salem. The heavy cruiser ship was built in 1945 toward the end of WWII. Presently, volunteers and crewmembers claim they've seen full-bodied apparitions and heard voices throughout the vessel. The investigation begins in the anchor room where John, an elderly volunteer, was found dead. Always a happy helper, John's spirit reportedly still lives on in this room and offers tours to anyone aboard the ship. Ghost Hunters Jason and Grant conduct an EVP session in the area and quickly find out that they are not alone. The two hunters hear footsteps and faint voices around them. So it seems that Johnóor another entity has claimed the anchor room as their space. Meanwhile, Joe Chin, from the Ghost Hunters International team, and Amy analyze the operating/birthing room where volunteers say they've heard a woman yelling what sounds like, "Get it out!" Ouch. So, while Joe and Amy don't personally hear the woman experiencing labor pains, they do hear noises that sound like a metal chair being pushed across a metal floor. When they go to investigate the sound, they can't find any plausible explanation. Then Dave and Steve head to the bakery. Toward the end of their time in the room, they start to hear banging noises from above. When Steve reaches up and touches the ceiling he feels a vibration. They deduce that it isn't the pipes, but rather some unknown force making the sounds and vibrations. After reviewing all of the evidence gathered, the team assesses that here are high electromagnetic fields in certain areas of the ship that could be giving people hallucinations causing them to feel creeped out. But this doesn't explain away other evidence the crew found aboard the USS Salem, like the vibrations felt in the bakery or the figure that Jason and Grant saw in the sleeping quarters. Based on this information, TAPS gives the USS Salem the haunted stamp of approval. Case # 2: Cornwall Ontario, Canada The team investigates the Cornwall Jail, one of the oldest in Canada. The space was originally built in 1834 and was closed in 2002. To date, the jail functions as a museum and many of the staff members have made reports of paranormal activity. Dave and Steve Tango begin their investigation in the general area where the cell doors reportedly open and close without being provoked. And while the two conduct a thorough investigation they don't witness any paranormal activity while there. Meanwhile Amy begins to feel extremely nauseous while in the solitary confinement area. Kris uses the EMF detector and finds, upon further investigation that the readings are through the roof. Above them are tons of copper pipes and wires. All of which are the more plausible culprit for Amy's sickness as well as the uneasy feelings that others get while in the space. Fair enough. For the most part, the findings are turning out to be pretty mild until Grant and Jason step inside the protective custody area where a woman was raped and killed. Without notice the cell door slams unexpectedly, startling both Jason and Grant. Later on, during the final analysis process, the team finds a recording of a female voice screaming. While some interesting incidents took place during this investigation, Jason and Grant don't feel that they have enough evidence to say that the space is haunted. So for now, museum staff and guests have nothing to worry about. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes